


The Hitman

by dawntea



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6293188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawntea/pseuds/dawntea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To Reborn, life is boring and easy to lose interest in. But someday he made mistake and being deceived and taking the job - the one where he is to kill Tsuna's family,</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hitman

Title: The Hitman  
Category: Anime/Manga » Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
Author: Dawn Tea  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Drama/General  
Published: 11-08-12, Updated: 11-08-12  
Chapters: 1, Words: 988  
Chapter 1: Chapter 1

Deslaimers : I don't own Reborn

Beta'd By eclipsed flower

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was just another day for Reborn. He was a freelance hitman and made money from killing other people. It was simple like that. Maybe it for the thrill and satisfaction. It couldn't be helped – he was addicted to it. It was something better than any alcohol or sex.

Then he had made a terrible mistake. Being a freelance hitman. He was too confident in his skills. He took any mission with great risks. He didn't care. He just wanted the excitement. Of course the mission was a success. But he had killed the External advisor of Vongola and his wife was left with a single child. Reborn had been deceived.

That his mistake. He shouldn't have taken the request. If he had only known that that man had family waiting for him. But it was all just too late. Reborn pointed his gun to the child. Reborn was a killing machine after all. Better rid the world of the child before he became a hindrance to him. But strangely enough Reborn couldn't pull the trigger.

Maybe that was a mistake too. As after that, he had been captured and mercilessly tortured by the Vongola. Reborn prepared to that too. Being caught, he had been brought to Vongola ninth. The biggest mafia boss in the underground world. He had braced himself for death in all different horrible ways. But that old man had given him an even worse punishment than he could imagine.

First, being personal hitman for Vongola. Hell no. He didn't like to attach himself to any Famiglias, last of all Vongola, the biggest mafia organization. He preferred to work in the dark, unnoticed. Taking any missions he wanted.

Second of all, being Tsuna's home tutor. That especially annoyed the hitman as he didn't like cry babies. They were annoying. Just kept on crying and begging without trying anything and just hoped someone would help them. So when the hitman was assigned to teach Tsuna, he didn't like any of that. Tsuna was categorized as a cry baby in his dictionary.

"You can't play," he said mercilessly to pouted and cried after hearing that. Like that would work on him. No way. He was the greatest hitman Reborn, after all. So clearly the charm of child would not work on him. But his crying really annoyed him, it was high-pitched, annoying piercing in his ear. And then he did what he did whenever people got annoying. He kicked Tsuna straight in the face.

Yeah. He was fifteen years old, and had proudly kicked the five year old kid without any mercy at all. Oh, how he loved to abuse his student.

The poor child had been sent flying to wall with loud thud and landed with a small thud. And of course the volume of crying was added. Really. He didn't know how to take care of a child.

"Demon! Evil!" The child shouted, Tsuna certainly had grown a back bone to say those kind of things to him. Thick marks appeared on Reborn's head.

"Just say that again and I'll personally be sending you to hell," Reborn said in a dangerously low tone. He added his death glare too, to make sure Tsuna obeyed him.

The children looked at his supposedly 'demonic' face, crying again. See? Reborn wasn't good with this child. Children in general, actually… But he just couldn't refuse Nono. That's why he had decided to adopt Tsuna as his student. If not, he would happily shoot five bullets into the child's body for making him go to Otolaryngology because of his scream.

Really, sometimes he wondered where these wimpy children came from. Reborn had known his parents. Iemitsu certainly was an oblivious blond idiot who was obsessed with family, but he was a fearsome man when he got serious. And Nana clearly he was a good woman.

"Just stop!" Reborn ordered, frustrated with Tsuna.

"But Tsu-kun can't stop!" The child complained. "Tsu-kun just wants to play with everyone. Tsu-kun promised…" he reasoned, in between sniffling and sobbing.

Reborn sighed. He lifted Tsuna up and dusted the dirt from the child's clothes. He was sitting so that they could meet at eye level. "You can't."

It was just a simple sentence. But after he said that, the child looked like he had sentenced him to death.

"Why….?" Tsuna whimpered.

"You are different from them. Maybe you won't understand now but you will understand it someday. And I don't have much time to teach you. There are many people who hate me. People like me don't live long. I probably only have just ten or fifteen years left," Reborn said and almost immediately regretted his words. It was embarrassing. He had never acknowledged his fears to anyone, but he had told them to a mere child! What had he just shrunk down to?!

The child titled his little head. The next few words he said, probably without understanding, "But Tsu-kun doesn't hate Reborn! Sure he's mean, evil and loves watching people suffer a lot, but Tsu-kun likes Reborn, so don't worry Tsu-kun will become strong enough to protect Reborn from bad people!"

The hitman smirked after hearing that and sent his student back to the training hall and gave him a twice as much hell training than usual. His obsidian eyes watched his student struggle and his expression darkened over that. "Yeah…" Reborn sighed, "You must get strong quickly, Tsuna, so that you can kill me," it ended in a whisper.

Being Tsuna's home tutor and his target at same time. That was his complete second punishment.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. this is same work. at fanfic. Please review


End file.
